Flocons Rouge Sang
by Sarah Fortune
Summary: "Cette nuit-là, Hinata avait vu un autre homme sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'il jouait de la guitare, son regard changeait, devenant plus profond, ses mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux le rendaient plus beau encore et sa musique le dévoilait. Cette nuit là, Hinata était tombée amoureuse une deuxième fois." One-Shot.


**Flocons rouge sang.**

\- _Je te l'ai promis Hinata, et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Toujours._

Le silence.  
Un silence particulier régnait dans cet endroit. Celui des jours de neiges. Un silence apaisant, reposant et à la fois grandiose. Celui qui nous prend aux tripes.  
Les arbres à la lisière de la forêt, la plaine, le chêne solitaire, les maisons plus loin, très loin, tout était blanc. Tout était… Majestueux. Quel cadre magnifique. Le soleil n'était pas là pour troubler ce moment de beauté.  
Et au milieu de ce cadre somptueux, une silhouette, celle d'une jeune femme. Ses cheveux d'un noir bleuté, long, semblaient doux, sa peau laiteuse, ses lèvres rougies par le froid. C'était une beauté. Une beauté fragile.

Sa bouche pulpeuse laissa échapper un soupir qui forma une buée. Elle regarda longuement cette dernière, de ses yeux gris. Tout cela lui rappelait bien des choses.

Hinata vivait dans une petite ville tout à fait banale du Japon. Elle avait des amis, une maison, une scolarité tout à fait exemplaire, une vie normale. A un détail près : sa famille. Sa mère était morte, le cancer ayant gagné le combat, son père, attristé et sombrant peu à peu dans la dépression, se réfugiait dans son travail et passait le moins de temps possible avec ses filles. Il avait placé sa deuxième fille, Hanabi, dans un internat et évitait au plus Hinata, étant le portrait craché de sa mère. Toute cette souffrance lui transpercé le cœur de jour en jour, et Hinata le comprenait parfaitement.  
Lorsqu'elle se regardait dans le miroir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Mais elle ne se plaignait pas pour autant, se disant qu'il y avait pire que sa solitude.  
Au fil du temps elle s'était habituait, elle avait trouvé refuge dans les études mais aussi ses amis. Surtout auprès de Kiba, ce jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, ses yeux noirs, perçant, ses tatouages en formes de triangle sur ses joues, tout en lui montrait sa nature sauvage.

La jeune femme de dix-huit ans enleva son bonnet, puis son écharpe. Elle commença à déboutonner son manteau noir. Ses joues rougies par le froid, accueillir un flocon.

Puis elle l'avait vu, lui, Naruto.  
Naruto, c'était tout son contraire. Elle, était posée, calme, droite, lui n'était qu'une boule d'énergie, d'une maladresse sans nom et ne supportait qu'on lui dictait sa vie.  
Inévitablement, dès le premier regard posait sur lui, elle en devait éperdument amoureuse.

Un doux sourire se forma au coin de ses lèvres. Naruto. Lui et ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, son sourire aussi lumineux que le soleil.

Elle le regardait de loin, toujours. Si elle lui parlait, c'était parce qu'ils avaient des amis en communs, rien de plus. Et puis au cours des mois qui passait de leur première année au lycée, elle avait apprit qu'il était fou amoureux de la belle Sakura. C'est vrai, après tout, Uzumaki Naruto le pitre de service, n'aurait pu qu'aimer la belle et grande gueule Haruno Sakura, personne ne voulait de l'effacée Hyuga Hinata, elle est une amie formidable, mais de là à s'imaginer en couple avec elle ? La brune le pensait sans cesse. Mais ça lui était égal. Il semblait heureux, c'était le principal.

Les flocons se déposant sur ses cheveux bleutés la sublimaient, ressemblant à de fins diamants, montrant sa beauté surréaliste.

Cependant, un jour tout avait dérapé.  
Son père, l'homme droit, carré, froid, était revenu de son boulot, saoul. Tout c'était passé si vite, elle n'avait rien vu venir. A peine l'avait-elle vu rentrer que la seconde d'après, une pluie de coups c'était abattue sur elle. Ses cris, ses supplices, rien ne l'avait arrêté, ni même le sang qui commençait à couler de la bouche et du nez de sa fille. Hinata n'était plus dans son corps, elle était ailleurs. Complètement ailleurs.  
Elle s'était réveillée dans une chambre d'hôpital avec, comme surprise, Naruto et Kiba à ses côtés. Elle avait sut qu'elle avait eu trois côtes cassées et l'épaule gauche déboitée. Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient si énervés de la situation qu'ils criaient sur le docteur comme quoi Hinata ne devait plus retourner chez elle, qu'il devait appeler la police pour mettre son père derrière les barreaux. Cela était bien utopiste, le père d'Hinata était avocat et dans le milieu, ils se protégeaient entre eux.  
Elle savait pertinemment que Kiba serait là pour elle, mais Naruto ? Elle n'aurait jamais parié dessus.

La bleuté retira ses gants et le jeta sur le parterre blanc et mit ses mains dans ses poches, comme pour chercher quelque chose. Elle effleura une lettre dans sa poche gauche, et prit en main l'objet convoité dans sa main droite.

De fil en aiguille, Hinata s'ouvrait à lui, remarquant enfin qu'elle s'était en fait, éloignée de lui, qu'il était toujours resté le même avec elle. Qu'il l'aimait bien.  
Puis un jour Kiba partit. Son pilier partait pour Osaka, il était obligé, sa famille déménageait. Elle était anéantit. Comment allait-elle faire sans lui ? Lui qui l'hébergeait lorsque son père revenait saoul ? Lui qui séchait ses larmes ? Eux et leurs après-midi à se chamailler gentiment ? Leur relation ? Anéantie par la distance. Disparition, encore.

Respiration.

Toute sa vie, elle était devenue ce qu'on lui avait dit d'être. Elle n'avait jamais pu être elle-même. Qui était-elle au fond ?  
Elle n'en savait rien.

\- **Mais toi tu le savais, n'est-ce pas Naruto ?**

Ses paroles furent englouties dans le silence de l'instant.  
Son regard s'arrêta sur ses bottes à talons puis il remonta pour observer le chêne. Tout avait réellement commencé ici, dans cet endroit paisible.

Elle avait apprit que Kiba avait demandé à Naruto de veiller sur elle en son absence. D'un côté elle était touchée du geste de Kiba, mais de l'autre elle était blessé, elle n'était qu'une responsabilité en plus pour le blond, encore un boulet que l'on doit trainer.  
Encore et toujours un fardeau.  
Il lui répétait maintes fois que non, elle n'était rien de tout cela, alors elle se taisait, n'y croyant pas elle-même.  
Les mois passèrent, les vacances d'été arrivèrent. Les amis, la plage, les orages d'étés et leurs journées à passer à l'intérieur de chez soi, les soirées, la fête, les longues et belles nuits d'été.  
Le blond avait un jour emmené la jeune fille et tout leur groupe ici. Il avait même apporté sa guitare, ce qui avait surprit cette dernière. Ils avaient fait un feu de camps et s'étaient réunis autour. Ino avait ramené les bières, Choji et Shikamaru la nourriture, Sai, Tenten, Lee et Sakura les couvertures pour dormir à la belle étoile. Cette nuit là, Hinata avait vu autre homme sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'il jouait de la guitare, son regard changeait, devenait plus profond, ses mèches qui tombait devant ses yeux le rendais plus que beau et sa musique le dévoilait. Elle montrait sa peine, son chagrin, ses attentes, ses espoirs, son passé, son présent et ses doutes, son avenir incertain. Ses doigts grattant les cordes et ses gestes dévoilaient une minutie rare chez lui, sa douceur. Sa voix, s'élevant dans les airs, laissait sa vraie personnalité s'exprimer.  
Cette nuit là, Hinata était tombée amoureuse une deuxième fois.

Le manteau glissa de ses épaules et atterrit sur la neige. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire ravissante, lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux, toute de dentelle, centré à la taille.

\- **C'était ta préférée, même si elle ne restait pas longtemps sur moi quand on rentrait chez toi.** Son rire léger s'éleva dans les airs.

Cette même soirée, elle lui avait lancé en rigolant si un jour, il pourrait lui jouer un morceau rien que pour elle, et avec un grand sourire, il lui avait répondu positivement.  
Une semaine plus tard, il l'avait ramené au même endroit. Ils n'étaient qu'eux deux. Et il avait apporté sa guitare. Elle n'arrivait juste pas à le croire. Il était là, assit contre le chêne, jouant de la guitare, pour elle, se dévoilant entièrement, le vrai Naruto, les feuilles filtrant les rayons du soleil, créant une ambiance tellement... poignante.  
A peine finit que son regard se posa sur elle, ce regard qu'il ne faisait qu'à elle.

- _Naruto, c'était magnifique, tu n'aurais pas dû_.  
\- _Je te l'ai promis Hinata, et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Toujours_.  
\- _Naruto…_ Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Hinata.  
\- _Et je promets aussi de veiller sur toi, quoiqu'il arrive, parce que je t'aime_.

Et sur ces mots, il l'avait embrassé.

Hinata ferma les yeux à cette pensée, laissant sa tête pencher en arrière. Deux flacons vinrent s'installer sur ses joues, accompagnés de deux larmes, traçant des chemins sur sa peau glacée par les caresses du froid.

Tout semblait si parfait ensuite. Naruto et elle, ensemble.  
Il lui avait raconté son passé, la mort de ses parents, son calvaire et sa persécution à l'orphelinat, son parrain arrivé à temps. Toute sa part sombre s'éclaircissait avec elle, il avait enfin trouvé une personne qui pouvait lui offrir l'amour et la lumière qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.  
Elle se rappela de leur première fois et en rigola. Il avait était si doux ce jour-là, toujours à poser des questions, la faire rire.  
Elle se souvenait de leurs balades, leurs repas partagés, leurs fous-rires, toutes leurs sorties de groupes, quand ils faisaient l'amour, quand elle l'appelait quand son père avait encore levé la main sur elle.  
Et une année était passée comme ça.

Elle leva sa main droite vers son bras gauche sans manche. Une lame de rasoir entre ses doigts, elle la posa sur une de ses veines et remonta la lame le long de son avant bras.  
Elle s'ouvrait les veines. Une par une, lentement, se sentant un peu plus partir à chaque mouvement.

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.  
Il y a quelques jours de cela, son père avait refait une crise de rage, de folie. Criant dans la maison le prénom de sa femme, lui demandant pourquoi elle l'avait laissé là, pourquoi elle était partit, si elle l'avait un jour aimé. Et il s'était défoulé sur sa seule fille à la maison. Hinata avait bien sûr appelé Naruto qui était arrivé en trombe, triste habitude prise au court du temps.  
Mais cette fois-ci, le père fut prit de démence. Attrapant un couteau dans la cuisine et le cachant dans sa manche, il c'était encore battu contre l'amant de sa fille. Il avait sortit le couteau dans un moment de faiblesse, le blond à terre. Il avait crié une fois encore le nom de sa défunte épouse. Et avait poignardé de quinze coups de couteau Naruto.

Hinata fit subir le même sort à son bras droit, tout en se rappelant du corps sanglant de celui de son amant entre ses bras. De son dernier « je t'aime », de son dernier souffle.

Les flocons se tintèrent de rouge. Le silence du lieu n'étant pas pesant malgré l'évènement qui se produisait à cet instant présent.  
Au contraire il semblait l'accompagner.

Hinata sentit ses forces l'abandonner, alors elle s'allongea sur cette couverture froide et blanche qui commençait à mordre sa peau. Son regard se perdit une nouvelle fois dans la contemplation du chêne, et le sourire aux lèvres, les paupières s'abaissèrent une dernière fois.

\- Je t'aime. J'arrive.

La neige ralentit sa descente des cieux. Le temps semblait se suspendre, comme regardant la scène, les retrouvailles entre deux âmes sœurs séparées dans deux mondes différents. Et le silence lui-même semblait parler de cet amour si intense, comme le témoignaient les flocons rouge sang.

* * *

Bonjour !

Me revoilà avec ce One Shot qui, peut-être vous semble familier. En effet je l'ai un peu arrangeait, surtout aux niveaux de l'orthographe, mais ne sait-on jamais il doit sans doute y avoir encore quelques fautes.  
Je reviens donc parmi vous après une très longue absence. J'ai déjà posté un OS sur Deidara, m'essayant à un style plus joyeux.  
Je viens aussi vous annoncer que je reprends du service, de futurs fanfictions sont à venir, toujours plus de lemons, toujours plus de tragédies : on adore ! :D

Sur ceux pourquoi ne pas me dire vos impressions ?  
Merci à vous d'avoir prit le temps de lire !

 _ **Den'**_.


End file.
